


The black trees

by Decedentgalaxyrebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: A perfect combination, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summoning, and demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decedentgalaxyrebel/pseuds/Decedentgalaxyrebel
Summary: In a word of monsters, humanity push to the edge but they hold on and with there will they will succeed because if they fail it will be the end of humanity





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work so please tell me about what I should do to make it better and any questions you have don't be afraid to ask

In 1989 in New York City. A tree grew in a park, but it wasn't a normal tree it grew bigger than the rest and have a black bark and red leaves but that's not the only anomaly to it all the plant life around it died in a matter of days. They try to cut it down but whatever they tried from axes to even explosives there wasn't even a sign of damage on it but on one day the tree broke in half by unknown means and red liquid started to come out of the stump, some thought it was sap other thought it was oil but it was much worse then anyone could predict

From the liquid came monster, demons and they brought death and destruction to everything they touch

They tried to fight it but failed every time and people thought there was no way to stop them until one day three people came. They were said to be a knight, a priest, and a wizard, but the records of that time were lost to time but these men came and push the demons back and finally got to the source of the epidemic and sealed the liquid

But more trees grew and with them the hoards of monster, they were too many and they couldn't reach them all in time so they decided to train people to defeat these creatures and they became the first order in modern history

The order of the three wise men, and from them came other orders all to stop this demonic threat. But there was another problem. The land they touch because unliveable and the fear of no safe place became apparent so they built a to the wall of the city to keep the demon out and to protect humanity and the need for survival move the gears of life soon a material was made that can kill demons we're made and weapons moved forward to defeat these monster and the liquid can be used to make any man stronger and faster but too much corrupt them turning them into the monster they sworn to defeat. A new generation is born to defeat this monster

In the year 2189 something new appears that will change the course of this war. Will this be for the good or for the worse only time will tell


	2. Our world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how the world is and how they live but also the difficulties of it but the strangeness of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and if you got any questions for me just ask

In one of the last cities. Orion five. A group of people March thought the street with people cheering for them, wishing them luck before they leave through the wall into the barren land with the destroyed building there race once live in 

"So what do you think we are going to find," said a man

"Well probably monsters more than likely. What are you expecting Charles"

The man now name Charles was a small man for 30 only 5ft but his shirt and jeans hid the muscles he has from his training with his tan skin with black hair

" Well, some people. Maybe another order hunting down there own demon, maybe some girls. Could get yourself one, Jacob most girls will fall over heels for you"

Jacob let out a sigh. He had blond hair that matches his skin that are litter with scars that are hard to see by his long sleeves and his pants

"Well some people think my scars are off-putting"

"Don't listen to them, those show you that you been through more than other people"

"Well, I don't think they will consider it the same way as you"

"Eh don't listen to them. I would go out with you" said a familiar voice next to him which he turns to see Olivia

Her long chestnut color hair was down by her shoulder and her colorful shirt that somehow blend together with the skirt that was covering her shorts and her shoes

"Well we date before and we know how that end"

"I said I was sorry for the apartment" 

"Hold on did she cause the floor to explode!?!" 

"I didn't do anything.....please go out with me again" 

"No"

"Aw come on it'll be different this time"

"No"

"We both know I will bug you until you do"

".......find. But only how the mission goes"

"Yes" she brought her first down with a grin on her face 

"Why don't you go out with me," said Charles pointing to himself 

"You're too short for my taste"

"Aw come on there got to be other parts you do like"

"Hmm. Nope"

"For real"

They continue to talk (argue) as they continue to walk with all the other men and women who join and become hunters for the there city. They were going beyond the walls to complete the missions they receive earlier the week. They have reported sightings of a demon on a horse riding around and they are going to see if it there or the reports true.

They went into the wall and they met up with there final teammate Eric a tall and very bulky man that wore a simple short and tank top with his black hair in a ponytail 

"Where were you" she put a finger against his chest

"I was working on my weapon when I got the call for the mission so I just stayed here"

"Message us next time"

"I did"

"No, you didn't I did see it"

"Look at your CSC" 

She pulled out a square box the size of a hand and the entire front was a blank piece of metal except for multiple orbs running down it. She presses one of the buttons on the machines and the orb light up and a screen appears 

She goes into a messaging app "fine you're right"

He gets a grin "I told you"

"Well we need to get ready," Jacob said getting everyone attention

"Yes sir," said, everyone while saluting

They each went into a private room to get ready for there mission

When they arrive they each wore similarly to armor. There were gloves with some armor and the chest plate was slime and smooth and each have a mask on there hip and their boots had armor on them too with a dark blue that was accented with gold but each one is special like there weapons

Charles's armor has a large cloak over it and goggles on his forehead that were made to work with his weapon which was a large rifle that was modified from an anti-tank rifle, the sight starts with a circle but at the end it became a rectangle that next to the large container that was like a water jug that holds the bullets and the barrel was in an open to keep the barrel from overheating and the muzzle brake was custom made

Olivia armor had a cape on the back and the fingers of her gloves were cut off. She held a staff made of a gold substance that has lines engrave into it and at the top are four wings that go up and the ends point up and each one has a gem in each of the wings. A ruby, emerald, topaz, and a diamond 

Eric suit didn't have any sleeves and he wore gauntlets that have a single large crystal in each and he has a hood that can come over his head and on it, it has a silver color at the edge and he has a leg long skirt that has cuts in them allowing full movement that also has a silver lining like his hood

And Charles suit has large shoulder pads that sit with markings on them that has a spiral and his backpack is made from smooth panels and he has armor small and big all over his body while his gauntlets had symbols on them like oh his shoulder pads

"Is everyone ready?" He asks looking around

No one responded "ok eric you'll be driving, Olivia will watch out for anything. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said in unison 

"Ok let get going" he steps thought a door into a large hanger like a room with multiple vehicles in them

The vehicle was mostly a frame with the roof having no cover but the bottom has little armor and the armor that is there at angles which allows them to get away fast if a mission goes bad or it's urgent and to have shots bounce off of it

They climb into one. Eric driver seat, Jacob, passenger, Olivia left back seat and Charles right back seat

Eric reached for the radio at the front and grab it and put the receiver to his mouth "this is team seven permission to exit through door 2"

The radio crackle and a response came "team seven you have permission to head out. Good luck"

At this, the door shutter and slides open to show the barren desert that is now their earth. A large gust of wind went past as the speed through and out the door and they begin to drive away from the door shutter shut and the turrets on the wall look around for any threat

They drive across the land heading to a destroyed city that the sighting was said to be. They hope it would be an easy mission

They began to get closer until Olivia spoke up "I see 3 demons up ahead"

And on the edge of the city were three creatures each was a sickly green and it looks like they were nothing but flesh and bones and there one eye in the center of there skull look around for some.

"I see them, take them down," said Jacob

"Roger that," Charles said as he pulls out his rifle and stood up and rest his rifle on top of the frame of the car as he slid down his goggle

The creatures saw them and ran to them at intense speed and around a corner three more shows up

He aims and fired at one and as the round hit it, it exploded and a large hole replaces the chest of that creature. He re-adjust and fire going through one of the creature skulls and piercing one behind it as it lower half exploded as it collapses to the sand

But he was able to fire one more shot killing another before the last two was close and leap into the air

Jacob jumps onto the hood and jumps to the two creatures heading to him. The symbol on his glow as a flame form in his hand as he got closer and before he was in reach the flame grew a great size as a sword appear which was black and crack with orange heat going through it and on the edge

He swung it slicing through the demon as they got close. He and the demons fell and he landed back on the good of the car as the demons hit the sand they turned to nothing but ash

He climbs back into the car and sir back down "is there anymore?"

"None that I can see," Olivia said 

"Ok keep your eye out for anything"

As they pull up to an open area with a fountain in the middle they got out and look around

"Any clues where it might be," Charles said

"No, and we aren't going to find any tracks it's windy today. Any track was here are now gone" eric said looking around

"What about the thingy. You know the reader thing" Olivia said

"You mean the black blood tracker," Eric said

"Yes"

"Red what tracker!?" Said, Charles

"It's a prototype. It was made to detect the energy made from demons to help tell how strong they are" eric said rummaging through a pouch

He pulls out a compass-like shape that has multiple dials and an obvious compass

The needle began to spin in a circle "we aren't close enough well have to wander around to get a reading"

"Ok then lead the way," said Jacob 

"Where is it," said Charles laying on the ground

"I don't know," said eric

"Well it probably left by now we can go back"

"Well probably it's still here and we can't find it because the device isn't working"

"Ugh if it was here it would of show up by now. You know because of all the gunshots" he said pointing to a pile of similar demons from before

"Or it waiting for use"

"Waiting for us it's a demon. It sees someone it charges and attack"

"Well most demons do that but this one is probably very smart"

"Yeah well.." he was cut off by a beeping noise

"I got something," Eric said as he begins to walk to where the compass is pointing

They began to follow where the compass was pointing to

While walking they smell a strong amount of copper

They kept walking until they turned a corner a see where the smell comes from

(GORE WARNING)

In the middle of an old town square. The ground was painted red

"What happened here?" Olivia said as she walks forward until she tripped on something and fell to the ground "what did I trip on??" She turns to see what she tripped on

She saw the lower half of a person's body as the blood leak out. She got up and look around for what happened and she sees them

Another car, similar to the was there and on the hood was probably the other half of the body she trips on. The guts hung out of is as the last bit of blood drip out of it

Another was on a wall. More like covering the wall, like an abstract art painting, his heart, eye, guts, some brain, and bones litter the wall and his flesh was the reason it stuck to it 

The last one was the only one that was in one piece. For the most part, he was cut down the middle and his left and right side were split to each respective side and on his face was the last second of horror

(GORE OVER)

"I think it's near," Charles said

"These people didn't stand a chance, I don't see a single weapon" Jacob

"Poor souls" Olivia put the staff in the ground pointing up and put her hands together and did a small prayer

Eric began to walk around with it and the compass needle kept pointing in a direction. Until it starts to turn and he follows to see where it going. But it kept going around and around

"It's here!" eric yell

A nearby building exploded and a large figure appeared riding a horse as he swings at Jacob who luckily forms his sword to block but still getting sent flying back

He crashes through a wall and sees the figure 

The horse is a snow-white with a horse skull for its face and the hair was a blue fire that flaps in the wind

The horsemen were wearing bulky armor with little of his body showing but the parts of his body that are seen are just bone with the similar blue flames holding a sword with a broken blade that's what missing was replaced by blue flames harden into a solid and both horse and man were large almost 10 ft by themselves 

"Take it down" Jacob yell as he got past the wall 

With that Charles point his rifle and fired it but the rounds hit and explode but the horseman doesn't show any sign of pain

"I got this" Olivia hold her staff and begin to chant as the emerald in her staff began to glow

"Of cloud and winds. Of storms and tornado. Come forth and fight by my side" a tornado form as a griffin appears and stand on its hind legs and let out a below

"Charles get on," she said as she hops on the back of the griffin as reigns appear in her free hand

He hops on as it flaps its wing and began to fly away

The skeleton watch as this happens

"Hey!"

The skeleton turn to Eric

"Let's do this!" He yelled

The crystal in his gauntlets began to glow a light yellow and his eyes the same color. He pulls his arm back and a spear of lighting appears as he throws it at the horseman

He swung his sword and deflected it as he points his sword at him as it began to glow brighter until he thrust it forward and a ball of air was shot out

Eric jumped out of the way as it hit send a large amount of sand into the air and a crater

Jacob launches himself to the knight as is block him with his sword. He jumps back as it swings trying to hit him

They stood there in a standoff before explosions went off blinding him and they charge at him but he blocks them each time they try to hit him and he doesn't look even hurt

They didn't know what to do until eric threw a ball of energy that was going to miss him and hit the horse and the horse let out noise at the pain and the horseman seem to be affected by it

Jacob put a finger to his earpiece "attack the horse, that what his weak spot is"

"Give me a good angle and I'll blow it head up," said Charles

"You heard him get it to move," Jacob said to Eric

"Roger that," Eric said as he began to glow

He starts to float in the air as lighting began to come off of him as he launches himself to the horse which ran out of the way 

"You're not getting away from me" he began to chase it

The horse began to go around the town center as blasts of energy we're shot at it until it starts to run to Jacob who just stood there

When it got him it leans on its hind legs to crush him but before it could land on him it head jut to the side before it exploded as the body fell to the ground

The skeleton got up from the fallen horse his flames now a normal red. It roared as it began to swing wildly at Eric and Jacob 

"I'll take it from here," said Olivia

The loud call of the griffin could be heard as it divebombs towards to skeleton as it swung it sword sending slashes of flames which she dodges as she got closer

When she got close Charles jump off and landed through a roof of a building as Olivia jump off as the diamond began to glow as she chanted 

In a gust of wind, snow began to appear and the snow formed a panther of pure white that she landed on. It ran to the knight dodging its attack as it approaches. It launches itself and did a barrel roll making a snow blizzard hitting the knight that stagger and fell to land on it knee supporting itself with the sword

With a loud gunshot, the sword was launch from its hand as it uses its hand to stop it from hitting the ground. It looks up to see Jacob standing there holding his sword in both hands as he raises it up and brought it down through its skull. It's fire died out and soon the bones began to turn to dust leaving nothing behind

"It finally over," said Olivia as she got off the panther that she proceeds to scratch as it purred

"I hope we get a bigger check because of it," said Eric

"Well we can only hope," said Charles as he walks out of the building he landed in which roof then collapse inwards 

They began to leave the site before they heard something. They turn to see it but only found the body of the horse

"Wait shouldn't that disintegrate?" Said, Charles

"Yes," Jacob said getting into a battle stance

"I don't like this. Why can't something stay dead" said Charles annoyed

They stood there until they heard it again but they heard it more clearly this time

"It's a baby," said Olivia shock by the realization

"It's in the horse. Let get it out" Jacob said walking up to the horse 

He waited till he heard it again and hear where it coming from. Once he did he cut open the horse and pulled it open as he reaches in and looks through it until he found it

He was a small baby. Only a few months old, he looks dearly pale

"I got him," he said walking away from the horse as it finally began to disintegrate 

"What is a baby doing out here" ask Olivia 

"I don't know but let get back to the wall before any other demons decide to show up"

At that, they all went back to report what happened and to tell about the child

Unknown to all of them. That child was going to change the course of the world, only if he survived the challenges ahead. One can only hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy and have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy and have a great day


End file.
